


Inevitable

by nikkiRA



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Fucked Stupid, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pre-ts and post-ts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiRA/pseuds/nikkiRA
Summary: “I want you to fuck me until you can’t anymore.”Dimitri stills. Felix pulls back to look at him, and the way Dimitri is looking at him makes his heart speed up.“Felix,” he says softly, “I’ve never — I’m not even sure how many times it would take.”As if Felix didn’t already know that. “I know,” he says.Dimitri swallows. “I don’t want to hurt you.”He’s always so concerned about that, no matter how many times Felix tells him that’s half the fun. “You won’t.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> don't even talk to me about this title i couldn't think of anything and i have homework to do

It happens for the first time in the training grounds, late at night when everyone else is asleep. Felix had been training long into the night, taking advantage of the emptiness of the training grounds, and Dimitri had had the same idea. 

It’s fine at first. Felix ignores him, practices the new technique the Professor had been teaching him, completely aware of every move Dimitri made but pretending he wasn’t. Dimitri is going through drills with his lance, but eventually he asks Felix if he’d like to spar with him. No matter what Felix thinks of Dimitri (or what he pretends he thinks of Dimitri), he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to spar with him. 

It’s good practice, a harsh back and forth that leaves his muscles screaming. Dimitri never holds back, always gives his best; it’s invaluable practice. But Felix has been working out for hours, and his body is strained and tired, and it isn’t long until Dimitri has disarmed him. 

“Again,” he says through gritted teeth. 

Again they go; again Dimitri sends Felix’s sword clattering away. Felix picks it up and turns back to Dimitri, whose hand clenches on his lance. There is sweat dripping down the side of his face, hair damp but eyes bright blue, and he grins at Felix when he gets ready again. He doesn’t mention that Felix should slow down or take a break. The two of them are very well acquainted with fighting until you drop. 

Again, again, again. Felix knows he should call it, that there is no way he is going to be able to stand evenly against Dimitri like this, after so many hours of pushing his body, but the only other option is to admit defeat and he’d rather die. So he picks up his sword again and again, and Dimitri keeps pushing him back, until Felix has his back against the wall and Dimitri’s body pressed against his, sword knocked out of his hand and a lance pointed at his neck. 

Felix stares up at him. Dimitri’s eyes are so fucking bright, chest heaving against Felix’s as he pants from the exertion. Felix’s hair has fallen half out of it’s bun and is hanging limp around his face. The training grounds are quiet around them. 

Perhaps it was inevitable, the way Dimitri’s lips crash down onto his. Perhaps this was the ending they’d been hurtling towards the whole time. Felix doesn’t know, doesn’t want to think about it. Dimitri’s tongue shoves past his lips and the lance clatters onto the ground as Dimitri bends over him, caging him against the wall with his lips and his arms and the thigh he shoves between Felix’s legs. Felix grinds down on it, hands fisted in Dimitri’s cape. He should push him away; instead he pulls him closer. 

It is rough, and inelegant, and  _ quick,  _ because they are two seventeen year olds grinding against each other in a public place, and it doesn’t take long for Felix to come, biting down on his tongue to stop from gasping out Dimitri’s name, pants suddenly wet and uncomfortable and heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He leans his head back against the wall and pretends he doesn’t want Dimitri to swoop in and bite at it as he works a hand down the front of Dimitri’s pants to finish him off, eyes closed tight, trying to pretend this isn't happening. Trying to pretend he didn’t want this to be happening. He wraps a hand around Dimitri’s cock, feeling the weight and the thickness of it and realizing he’s never going to be able to forget how it feels in his hand. 

Dimitri comes shortly after, Felix’s name spilling from his lips as he comes all over Felix. Felix pulls his hand away and wipes it on his pants with a look of disgust. He looks back at Dimitri, who has a strange look on his face, and Felix is just about to ask what the hell his problem is when he happens to notice — 

“How are you still fucking hard?”

Dimitri blushes a fierce shade of red. “My apologies,” he says, voice sheepish and embarrassed. “It’s my Crest, I believe. It’s been a problem for… many years. Even by myself, I find it takes… a few times. For it to go away.”

Felix is trying to decide what he is going to do about this — his brain is telling him to walk away, but the line of Dimitri’s dick still hard in his pants is tempting in the worst fucking way, when the door of the training grounds makes a noise. Felix jerks away from Dimitri, who shifts his cape so it covers the front of him as Catherine walks in. 

Her eyebrows raise up. “Shouldn’t you kids be in bed?”

Dimitri mumbles some kind of excuse, but Felix just shoulders past him, not even acknowledging Catherine as he leaves the training ground. 

* * *

He can’t stop thinking about it, is the problem. About the feeling of Dimitri’s dick in his hand, the taste of him, the frantic way he’d kissed Felix. It won’t leave his head. 

So three days later he knocks on Dimitri’s door late at night, when everyone is sleeping. Dimitri opens the door in loose pants and no shirt, wiping sleep out of his eyes, but when he sees Felix his eyes widen. 

“Fel —”

Felix pushes him into the room, not wanting to stay too long out in the hallway in case someone sees. He pushes Dimitri into the middle of the room and closes the door behind him, seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from Dimitri’s bare chest.

“Felix?”

“I still hate you,” Felix lies. Then he drops down to his knees and reaches for Dimitri’s pants. 

Dimitri puts up no resistance, no objections, just lets out a low moan and fists his hand in Felix’s hair. He wonders if that means Dimitri has been thinking about it nonstop, too. If Dimitri had fallen asleep with Felix’s name on his tongue. 

Dimitri’s cock is even bigger than it had felt, half-hard already when Felix pulls Dimitri’s pants down. If Felix thinks about it too much he’s going to chicken out, so he leans forward and takes the head of it into his mouth. Dimitri’s hand clenches, pain spiking through Felix as his hair is pulled, but he doesn’t mind it nearly as much as he should. He takes more of Dimitri’s cock into his mouth, sinking down as far as he can and wrapping a hand around what he can’t reach, enjoying the feeling of Dimitri getting harder. He tries going too far down and he chokes, rearing back and coughing, a strand of spit going from his lips to the head of Dimitri’s cock. 

“Felix,” Dimitri starts, and Felix doesn’t want to hear whatever he’s about to say so he takes his dick into his mouth again. Dimitri cuts off with a strangled moan, the hand that isn’t in Felix’s hair stroking down his face, hips jerking minutely as Felix licks along the side of his cock. He can barely get halfway down, but Dimitri doesn’t seem to mind. His legs are shaking slightly. Felix chances a glance up and sees that Dimitri’s eyes are closed, mouth wet and parted and cheeks flushed red. Felix feels his own cock throb in his pants and pushes deeper, fighting past his gag reflex until Dimitri’s cock hits the back of his throat. 

“Felix,” Dimitri gasps out, voice hoarse. “Felix, I’m close.” Perhaps he means it as a warning, but Felix doesn’t move away, and it’s not long before Dimitri is coming down his throat. Felix swallows what he can, ignoring the taste and focusing instead on how Dimitri’s dick stays hard. Dimitri’s breathing is ragged, and when Felix continues to suck him off he brings a shaky hand up to Felix’s face again and says, “Felix, you don’t —”

Felix ignores him. He’s completely hard now, and it’s almost painful, but he doesn’t want Dimitri to know how much this is affecting him, so he ignores it. It’s stupid, and he knows it, but he ignores his erection and focuses instead on Dimitri. His jaw hurts, and all he can taste is cum, and his knees kind of hurt, too, but he doesn’t focus on that. There’s something about this, about kneeling at Dimitri’s feet but having all the power, about the way his hand clenches in Felix’s hair, about the soft way Dimitri whimpers his name. It’s intoxicating, and Felix wants more. 

“Felix,” Dimitri says, “Felix, Felix,  _ goddess,  _ Felix I’m —  _ shit —” _ He comes again, spilling down Felix’s throat, and when Felix keeps licking at his cock Dimitri pushes him away gently. 

“I can’t — let me take care of you, too,” Dimitri says, looking at Felix with bright eyes, and Felix wants him more than he’s ever wanted anybody. 

“No,” he says, standing up and wiping his mouth. “It’s fine.”

Dimitri looks stricken. “Felix —”

“Don’t mention this again, Boar,” he says, spinning on his heel and nearly running in his haste to get out of Dimitri’s room and back into his own, to deal with his erection and the feelings in his chest that he can’t sort through. Dimitri says his name again but Felix ignores it, hurrying back into his room and locking the door behind him. 

He collapses onto his bed and wraps a hand around himself immediately. He barely needs to touch himself before he’s coming, too, the taste of Dimitri’s cum in his mouth and the way he’d said Felix’s name echoing in his head. 

There are tears on his cheeks when he’s done, but he doesn’t want to think about why. 

* * *

Dimitri dances with every girl who asks him to, which is a lot. Felix stands in the corner with his arms crossed and glaring heavily at anyone stupid enough to come up to him, except for Annette, who manages to weasel a dance out of him before she leaves him alone to sulk again. Sylvain had long since disappeared with some random girl Felix has never seen before and will likely never see again, and Ingrid hasn’t strayed far from the buffet table. Mercedes had won the dance competition for their house, and she is talking to Dorothea on the other side of the room. People press in on him from all sides. 

A tall blonde girl goes up to Dimitri after the song is finished, and Felix watches him smile and hold out his hand. The next song starts and Dimitri takes her into his arms as they dance, and Felix decides he’s had quite enough. He storms out of the room; he hadn’t even wanted to come to this stupid ball in the first place. 

His feet lead him to the training grounds, blessedly empty due to the ball. Felix picks up a sword and loses himself in it, not looking up until someone else enters the training grounds. 

He turns around and glares. “What are you doing?”

Dimitri smiles at him softly. “I needed to get away from the crowds. I should have known you’d be here.”

Felix doesn’t quite know what to say. He hasn’t sought Dimitri out since the last time, and Dimitri hasn’t said anything, either, although he keeps sending Felix these  _ looks,  _ and Felix knows him well enough to know that it must be killing him, not knowing what the hell is going on, that it must be taking a concerted effort for him not to broach the subject with Felix. Likely he knows Felix won’t respond well if he’s cornered. Felix appreciates the space, because he, frankly, doesn’t have any idea what the hell is happening. Every time he looks at Dimitri his chest constricts, and every time he tries to jerk off he can’t think of anything except the way Dimitri’s hand had felt in his hair and the weight of his dick on Felix’s tongue and the taste of his cum. He is still as outwardly cruel to Dimitri, because he doesn’t know how to do anything else, but there is barely a minute when he isn’t thinking about everything. But for all the time he spends thinking about it, he still doesn’t know how to feel about it, and he sure as hell doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say if Dimitri asks. 

But Dimitri doesn’t ask. He grabs a lance and walks over to where Felix is. Dimitri raises his lance. 

“Would you like to spar?”

Felix doesn’t move. They look at each other for a moment, Felix’s hand clenched so hard around the sword hilt that his knuckles are white. Dimitri waits. 

Felix’s sword clatters to the ground, and Dimitri grabs his face in his hands and kisses him. 

Dimitri pushes him backwards until Felix’s back hits the wall, each kiss as hungry and frantic as the one before it. Dimitri has another hand fisted in Felix’s hair; he seems to like holding onto it, likes tilting Felix’s face and controlling it. Felix bites down on Dimitri’s lower lip and smirks as he hisses in pain, the sharp metallic tang of blood mixed into each kiss. 

Dimitri pulls away and turns Felix around, pressing his front up against the wall and plastering himself against Felix’s back. Felix can feel the hard line of his erection pressing into his ass as Dimitri grinds his hips against him. Dimitri winds a hand around Felix’s front and slips down the front of his pants, and Felix alternates between jerking up into the warmth of Dimitri’s hand around his cock and grinding back against him. He lets his head drop back against Dimitri’s chest, who leans down to seal his mouth over the spot where Felix’s shoulder meets his neck, other hand is clamped hard on Felix’s hip. His body is warm and fits perfectly against Felix’s back, a perfect parenthesis curled around him. Felix shouldn’t be surprised; a Fraldarius and a Blaiddyd, made to fit together. 

“Felix,” Dimitri says, more of a moan than a word. His palm is calloused around Felix’s dick; Felix takes his own hand and wraps it around Dimitri’s, wanting him to tighten his grip. Dimitri follows his instruction, squeezing tighter, his large hand wrapped easily around Felix’s cock as he continues to grind against Felix’s ass. 

Felix needs more. He pushes his pants down his thighs so his bare ass is against Dimitri, who follows his lead and takes his cock out, rubbing it against Felix’s ass. Felix’s eyes close, drunk on the feeling of Dimitri so close. Dimitri pushes his dick between Felix’s closed thighs, hot breath on Felix’s skin as he fucks into them, hand still tight around Felix’s cock. Felix can feel the length and heat of it; he thinks about being filled, properly filled by it, and he lets out a moan that he can’t hold back and comes. Dimitri continues to jerk him off until Felix is whimpering from the sensitivity, pushing his hand away, and Dimitri brings it up to Felix’s mouth instead. Without even thinking Felix licks at his fingers, cleaning his own cum off of them, Dimitri’s fingers pushing down on his tongue. 

He only knows when Dimitri comes because it coats his thighs, but Dimitri remains hard and continues to rut between Felix’s legs. “Felix,” he groans, hand tight on Felix’s hip. 

“Yes,” Felix gasps out, unsure if Dimitri is even asking a question. “Boar, fuck —”

Dimitri pulls away slightly and swipes his fingers through the mess he made on Felix’s thighs. Felix spreads his legs slightly, leaning forward and bringing his arms up to the wall in order to rest his head on them as Dimitri’s cum-coated fingers poke hesitantly at his hole. Felix rolls his hips back, panting heavily, and when he doesn’t tell Dimitri to fuck off Dimitri carefully pushes one thick finger inside of him. 

Felix bites down on his arm to stop himself from moaning too loudly. He can feel Dimitri’s breath against his neck as he fingers him; Dimitri’s fingers are thicker than his, stretching him as he pushes another finger in. Felix is starting to get hard again, and by the time Dimitri has three fingers inside of him, pushing against his prostate, he is fully hard and biting down on his tongue to stop from begging. 

“Come on, Boar,” he says, and his voice is embarrassingly hoarse. 

Dimitri swipes his fingers through Felix’s cum-coated thighs once again, presumably to slick his cock with, and then Felix feels the blunt head of something hard and really fucking big pushing up against his hole. He spreads his legs even more and can’t quite stop the moan from spilling past his lips as Dimitri’s cock pushes inside of him. The stretch burns in the best way, and Dimitri goes slowly, slowly, until he is pressed up against Felix’s back and completely inside of him, breath hot against Felix’s neck and hips pressed flush to his ass. Dimitri shifts him slightly, more or less manhandling Felix into the position he wants, bending him at the waist and pulling his hips up. The cum provides a decent amount of lubrication but not quite enough to be comfortable, but Felix finds he doesn’t mind. The drag of Dimitri’s cock against his rim, his fingers digging bruises into Felix’s hips, the unrelenting wall in front of him — all of it together makes his stomach tight, makes his cock leak steadily onto the ground at his feet, makes his head spin. He bites down on his lip until he tastes blood as Dimitri starts picking up speed, noises pulled unwillingly from his throat as Dimitri fills him again and again. His head is pressed to Felix’s shoulder, and Felix can hear him say his name over and over:  _ Felix, Felix, Felix, Felix,  _ the sweetest prayer he’s ever heard. 

Dimitri reaches around him and wraps a hand around Felix’s cock, and he comes with a bitten off cry, spilling over Dimitri’s fingers and dripping to the floor. Dimitri brings his cum covered hand back to Felix’s waist, who has completely written off this entire uniform as a total loss, and it isn’t long before Dimitri’s ragged breathing speeds up, until his pace starts to stutter. Felix has enough sense of mind to gasp out, “Inside, inside,” and Dimitri presses his hips flush to Felix’s ass and then comes. 

They stand like that for a moment; Dimitri’s cock has softened slightly, but when he pulls away and does his pants back up Felix can see the outline of it, still half-hard. 

“Did I… I hope I didn’t hurt you,” Dimitri says. Felix finds he can’t quite meet his eyes. 

“It’s fine, Boar,” he says, although he  _ is  _ in a bit of pain, if he’s being honest. Dimitri doesn’t need to know that, though. Felix doesn’t want him to feel bad or regret it. 

“You know,” Dimitri says, with a hollow laugh, “I really don’t understand you, Felix. Your words are filled with such venom, but your actions... “ He trails off, as if expecting an answer, but Felix doesn’t have one to give. He doesn’t understand either, how he can hold such betrayal and hurt in his heart but still crave each moment they spend together. 

When it is evident that Felix has no answers to give, Dimitri smiles sadly. “Well,” he says, slightly reluctantly. “I suppose I should say goodnight, then.” He turns to leave, and before Felix can think better of it, he says, “Boar.”

Dimitri turns expectantly, hope etched into the lines of his face. Felix doesn’t know what he wanted to say, and when he sees the hope in Dimitri’s blue eyes he loses his confidence. Whatever Dimitri is expecting, Felix won’t be able to give it to him. Better to just stay silent. 

“Goodnight,” is all he says, avoiding Dimitri’s eye so he can’t see him be let down again. 

* * *

And then he loses Dimitri again. His father tells him that he’s been pronounced dead but that there’s no body, and Felix lies in bed and pretends he isn’t crying and swears that he won’t rest until he finds Dimitri again. He repeats it to himself over and over,  _ he’s not dead, he’s not dead, there was no body, they were lying.  _

Even if there was a body, Felix wouldn’t believe it. He doesn’t know how to live in a world without Dimitri. 

* * *

Maybe it’s true that things always get worse before they get better. 

* * *

Felix arrives in Fhirdiad as the sun is setting, but it isn’t until much later that he and Dimitri are able to escape to bed. Dimitri has been touching him all night, a hand on his back or his thigh, never far from his side. It wasn’t a long absence, but the warmth of him beside Felix once again makes him feel calmer, more settled. 

When they are alone in the King’s chambers Dimitri makes quick work of pulling Felix in close and kissing him deeply. Felix arches up on his toes, arms trailing up over Dimitri’s chest and around his neck as he tries to get ever closer. Dmitri has a hand on the back of Felix’s head, and when he pulls away from the kiss he keeps their heads close. 

“I missed you,” Dimitri says. A few years ago, perhaps, Felix would have been embarrassed by this, but he has lost Dimitri too often to take for granted any time when they are together. He kisses Dimitri again, deeper and filthier this time, and it isn’t long before Dimitri is pushing him back towards the bed. 

“Dimitri,” he says, shifting positions so he is the one pushing Dimitri to the bed and kneeling over him. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I thought that was the plan,” Dimitri says. Felix bites down on his lower lip. 

“Let me finish,” he says sharply. He presses his lips to Dimitri’s neck, teeth skimming over his pulse point. “I want you to fuck me until you can’t anymore.”

Dimitri stills. Felix pulls back to look at him, and the way Dimitri is looking at him makes his heart speed up. Dimitri reaches up and runs his fingers through Felix’s fringe. 

“Felix,” he says softly, “I’ve never — I’m not even sure how many times it would take.”

As if Felix didn’t already know that. “I know,” he says, rolling his hips down to grind against Dimitri’s cock, still trapped beneath his many kingly layers. 

Dimitri swallows. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

He’s always so concerned about that, no matter how many times Felix tells him that’s half the fun. “You won’t.”

Dimitri doesn’t look convinced, but Felix can tell how badly he wants this. “If I hurt you, promise you will tell me to stop.”

Felix nods. “But if I don’t tell you to stop, don’t stop.”

Dimitri stares at him for a moment — and then, slowly, he nods. 

It’s hard to make quick work of their clothes, but eventually they’ve been removed and thrown haphazardly around the room. Felix immediately positions himself between Dimitri’s legs and takes his cock into his mouth, relishing in the heavy weight of it on his tongue and the familiar scent of Dimitri washing over him. Dimitri’s hand finds his hair again, always looking for something to grab onto, and Felix relaxes his throat and pushes down farther. He can take much more of Dimitri into his mouth, now, all of it depending on the angle, and his lips stretch obscenely as spit and precum mix. Dimitri’s hips are rocking gently, cock pushing against the back of Felix’s throat, eye closed shut and lips moving slightly. Felix knows from experience that he’s chanting Felix’s name. 

Dimitri comes down Felix’s throat, bitter and salty in a way Felix has grown to almost enjoy. His cock stays hard, and Felix gets to work on licking him clean, Dimitri’s hand flexing in his hair and pulling at it, pain flashing through Felix’s scalp as Dimitri rocks his hips. Drool and cum are dripping down Felix’s chin, and his jaw is starting to hurt, but he continues to suck his king off until Dimitri uses the grip on his hair to pull him off. He keeps Felix’s face near his cock, jerking himself off with his other hand until he comes over Felix’s face. 

“How did I get so lucky,” Dimitri mutters to himself, as if this were a nice romantic moment and Felix weren’t covered in cum. Felix wipes his face and then licks his fingers, enjoying the way Dimitri stares at his mouth so openly. 

“Get on your front,” Dimitri commands, and who is Felix to deny his king?

He gets on his knees, stifling his face in the pillow in preparation for whatever Dimitri is about to do, but he still shouts out in pleasure and surprise when he feels the press of Dimitri’s tongue against his hole. He tries to smother his moans, conscious of the guards ever present outside the door, but Dimitri makes it difficult with the way he uses his mouth and his fingers until Felix is stretched open and on the verge of begging, pillowcase wet beneath his face from the drool and the tears. 

“Dimitri,” he says, cock hard enough to hurt and heavy between his legs as Dimitri rubs the head of his cock over Felix’s ass. “C’mon, c’mon,” he slurs, fingers gripping the sheets so tightly he won’t be surprised if he’s ripped them. Dimitri smacks his cock over Felix’s open hole, pushing the head in and watching his rim stretch around the intrusion before popping his dick back out again. Felix is pushing his hips back over and over but Dimitri never does anything else, and humiliation burns bright inside Felix’s chest when he realizes Dimitri is going to make him beg. 

“Please,” he says, breaking quickly. “Fuck me, D’mitri, please, I need it —”

Dimitri pushes into him, steady and unrelenting, and Felix lets out a sob as his ass is filled, Dimitri’s fingers finding their place on Felix’s hips, lining up with the shadows of old bruises from nights past. He uses his grip to lift Felix’s hips even more, adjusting his angle so that each thrust of his cock has Felix shouting incoherently into the pillow. Felix has forgotten his previous goal of being as quiet as possible to avoid alerting the guards, and lets himself cry out in pleasure as Dimitri fucks him, uncaring of anyone or anything else. 

Besides, it will hardly be the first time they’ve heard Duke Fraldarius getting fucked out of his mind. 

Dimitri doesn’t touch his cock, keeping both hands on Felix’s hips, and he doesn’t think he could uncurl his fingers out of fists if he wanted to, so it remains neglected even as Dimitri slams in deep, the sound of skin on skin loud in the air as he groans and comes inside of Felix. He keeps fucking Felix through it, not giving any signs of slowing down, and the feeling of cum dripping down his thighs as Dimitri continues to fuck him is enough to finally push Felix over the edge, cock spilling onto the sheets as his body shakes. 

Dimitri gathers Felix up in his arms and pulls him up, shifting back onto his knees and holding Felix in his lap, arms under Felix’s legs as he drives in at this new angle. Felix’s head is back against his chest, listening to his laboured breathing as Dimitri holds him up like he weighs nothing more than a ragdoll and fucks him hard. If Felix concentrates he can pick out some of the words he’s saying, words like  _ Felix  _ and  _ love  _ and  _ perfect,  _ but Dimitri is still fucking him hard, still filling him up and stretching him out so nicely, and even though his cock is still soft it still feels like he’s on fire from the inside, body burning bright as pleasure hits him again and again in time with Dimitri’s steady thrusts. Felix lets his eyes close, moans still spilling from his lips as Dimitri fucks him, and soon enough Dimitri bites down on Felix’s shoulder and comes again. 

Felix can barely hold his legs up by this point, so he has no issues when Dimitri manhandles him into whatever position he wants; he ends up back on his front, with Dimitri more or less holding up his hips entirely on his own. Each time he thrusts into Felix’s ass he displaces more cum, and Felix can feel it on his thighs and on the sheets beneath him as Dimitri continues to use him. 

“Felix,” he says, a hand smoothing down Felix’s back, checking in. Felix has his eyes closed and mouth open, drooling rather freely onto the sheets and tears leaking out of his eyes as he gets fucked like he’s never been before. 

Felix says, “More.”

* * *

In the end, he’s not sure how many times it takes before Dimitri is no longer hard. Felix has two more orgasms ripped out of him almost painfully, his cock sore and oversensitive and empty as his ass gets filled again and again. Eventually Dimitri starts pulling out and spilling onto Felix’s skin instead, his ass and back and thighs coated in cum as it continues to leak out of his gaping hole, and by the end of the night the only things Felix knows are the sharp twinge of pain mixed with pleasure and Dimitri’s name. 

* * *

He doesn’t pass out exactly, but by the time his brain fights through the haze and starts working semi-properly again, he’s in the bath, Dimitri’s solid chest at his back and fingers working at knots in Felix’s back and legs. 

“How are you feeling?” Dimitri asks, worried, when he feels Felix start to stir. Felix stretches his limbs carefully, wincing slightly at the pain in his ass (literally), but he knows that Dimitri has likely been freaking out the entire time, so he shifts slightly so he can press his lips to Dimitri’s jaw. 

“I’m fine,” he says, and then, to help ease Dimitri even more, he says, “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Dimitri’s chest rumbles as he laughs softly. “I don’t ever want to hurt you,” he says, arms tightening around Felix. The unspoken  _ again  _ hangs there, but Felix doesn’t want to acknowledge it. They’ve had a lifetime of hurting each other, but why should that matter? They’ve hashed out everything they’ve had to, talked until the early hours of the night, fought and yelled and fucked when the fighting was over. Felix will not let his past define him, will not let it stop them from finding happiness now. 

Instead he says, “I’m going to be leaking cum for fucking weeks.”

Another soft laugh from Dimitri, who presses a kiss to Felix’s shoulder. He doesn’t need to turn his head to know that Dimitri’s cheeks will be bright red. “My apologies,” he says, and Felix waves his hand. 

“I didn’t ask for your apologies,” he says. 

Dimitri hooks his chin over Felix’s shoulder for a moment, arms holding him tight. Felix thinks about how they got here and marvels at the idea that even after everything, he is somehow still deserving of this. 

“Would you like me to wash your hair?” Dimitri asks quietly, and Felix nods, eyes closing in bliss as Dimitri takes care of him wholly. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @felixfraldaddy


End file.
